Loves Fears
by fstasu53
Summary: Grissom is finally in love and it is not with whom you may think.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine I am just stretching my writing skills by using established characters.   
  
Synopsis: Grissom has fallen in love, but, it is not with whom you may think.   
  
Rating: R, for adult themes and language.  
  
He sat behind his desk trying to put a dent in the ever growing stack of paperwork gathered there. He was waiting for the lady he had chanced to ask to breakfast. Shift was over and he was tired of living in solitude. They had met at one of his recent cockroach races. He was immediately drawn to her as she sat there reading an Autoweek magazine while her girlfriend raced. She had long golden blonde hair that looked like cornsilk in the sun. He thought she had the face of an angel with beautiful blue-green eyes. She was almost as tall as him, but, her well toned body brought him to want to touch her every time he saw her.   
  
"Goodnight Grissom," Sara said standing in his office doorway.   
  
He snapped out of the daydream he was in and looked up at her. "Goodnight Sara," he replied and turned back to the drudgery that was his paperwork.   
  
"I was just wondering," Sara started, "would you like to join us for breakfast.  
  
Just as she got the question out his lady showed up. He looked beyond Sara at the beauty that stood behind her, all dressed in leather that fit her like a second skin. Just the sight of Angelique was enough to awaken desires he had repressed long ago.   
  
"Hello darlin," Angelique said over Sara's head.   
  
Sara turned to look at who spoke. Her mouth hit the floor when she saw who had Grissom's attention.  
  
"Hi sweety," was Grissom's reply as he stood to properly greet his lady. She stepped past Sara and into Gil's arms.  
  
"Goodnight Sara," was all he said dismissively before placing his lips on Angelique's.   
  
Sara ran all the way to the locker room holding back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She would have just ran from the building, but, she needed her car keys to flee.   
  
"So that was Sara," Angelique asked as Gil grabbed his jacket and keys. He put his hand at the small of her back and escorted her to his awaiting SUV, "She seemed nice," she finished.   
  
"She is a good C.S.I. ," he responded smiling as he looked at his lady. "So where would you like to go for breakfast," he asked wanting to forget about work and spend time with her.  
  
"How about your place," she exclaimed seductively, looking into his deep blue eyes.   
  
He had her pressed up against his Denali as Sara came out to head to her vehicle. Gil was lost in the kiss they were sharing. Angelique had one of her long slender legs wrapped around him.   
  
Sara stood there transfixed wanting to run to her vehicle, but, her legs wouldn't move as the tears streamed down her face.   
  
"It's not polite to stare," Greg said as he came up behind Sara. He soon realized that she was crying and put a protective arm around her to move her from the site of their boss and the lady he chose to share his affection with. "And he didn't strike me as the type to show his feelings in public," Greg said out loud hoping to snap Sara out of her need to stare. "It's good to see he has someone to spend time with," he continued trying to lighten the mood.   
  
Sara shot daggers at Greg and let him escort her to her car.   
  
"Are you gonna be alright to drive. I'll be glad to see you safely home. If you need someone to talk to, I'd happily be that friend," he told her   
  
Sara finally looked up at Greg and put her arms around his neck and wept into his shoulder. Greg just held her and let her cry it out.   
  
Grissom oblivious to anyone else around him, opened the door of his Denali and helped Angelique into the passenger seat. He felt like a teenager in love. As they drove off neither one of them noticed Greg or Sara, for they only had eyes for each other. "So what would you like to eat? You know we're going to have to stop at a grocery store," he said as he drove in the direction of his home.   
  
"Actually, I wasn't thinking about food," she said placing her hand on his thigh.   
  
He was finding it difficult to breathe and drive as her hand slid slowly up his thigh to his growing arousal. He placed his hand on hers and stated, "let's get there safely. He sped up, not wanting to break any speed laws, but knowing, at his age, his desire could quickly wane, but he doubted that to be true.   
  
She left her hand where he had stilled it, caressing the spot where her fingers came into contact with his thigh feeling the muscles there contract under her touch.  
  
He had lost all ability to form coherent words. She was so beautiful and she wanted him, was all he could think about. He pulled up in the driveway of his town home, glad to be there safely. He was not sure how they arrived there as his need was clouding all other thoughts from his mind. He pulled her into his embrace and captured her mouth in a searing passionate kiss, probing her mouth with his tongue. He was running his hands all over her, as he wanted to touch every inch of her all at once, knowing that wasn't possible, but wanted to attempt it anyway. He pulled out of the kiss to catch his breath. He couldn't remember wanting anyone so much as he wanted her. "I think this would be easier inside," he stated breathlessly.   
  
Angelique nodded her assent and moved toward the passenger door. Her aching need escalated with every inch they drew apart. "Let me get that," he said as she moved to open the passenger door. She waited.   
  
He opened the door for her, took her hand in his. He needed to be in contact with whatever part of her he could to quell the aching need he also felt.  
  
They had met three weeks before and had seen each other every day since then. This was going to be their first time to be intimate, and they both shared what felt like an unquenchable desire.   
  
She shed her jacket on the floor and looked at him with the fires of passion in her eyes. She kicked off her shoes and put her arms around his neck winding her fingers in the curls she found there.   
  
He put his hands around her waist and pulled her amazing body into him. He slid his hands up under her shirt and felt her soft silky skin sending flames of desire through them both.   
  
She could feel her need escalate. "I want you, Gil, I need you...I love you," she whispered into his ear.   
  
The shock of hearing her last three words sent shivers all through him. He had never dreamed he would hear anyone say that to him again, in his lifetime. He stood there transfixed, amazed that this beautiful lady could love him. Gil Grissom, someone who was certain he had his feelings under control, felt the walls, that he had put up long ago to protect himself from the memories of the past, crumble as he needed to share his so long repressed feelings with Angelique. "I have loved you since I first saw you sitting there reading that magazine, not the least bit interested in the races you had come to. You looked at me and I fell, head over heels for you right there. I love you, Angelique." It all came flooding out and he felt like a tremendous weight was lifted from his soul.   
  
"Make love with me, Gil," she said softly yet with great passion.   
  
He took her hand and led her to his bedroom where they made love until he had to get ready for work the next evening.

Grissom walked into work smiling, and humming the last tune that was playing on his car stereo.   
  
"You're in a good mood this evening, Gil," Catherine said as she fell into step with him on the way to his office.   
  
"Yes I am Catherine. Is there something wrong with that?" He was still smiling despite her comments.   
  
"No, it is nice for a change. You should smile more often. Does this have something to do with the person you left with this morning," she asked not thinking she may be prying.   
  
"As a matter of fact, it is none of your business," he responded as he entered his office still smiling at the continued memory of the beautiful lady that shared his bed and heart. He quickly set about getting things together for the nights work. Once he had the nights assignments assessed he headed to the breakroom where his team would be assembled awaiting to see what this night had in store for them. He set the files down on the table and went to the coffeemaker to get a much needed cup of coffee. When he turned to head back to where he had set the files for the nights assignments, he realized that everyone was staring at him.  
  
"What," was all he asked.   
  
Before anyone got to respond to his question, his cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID before answering put the smile back on his face. "Grissom," he spoke into the phone with a loving tone to his voice.  
  
"Hey, darlin," she said. "I'm going to take a cab to pick up my car and I wondered where you wanted to meet in the morning."   
  
"Why don't you pack some things, come get my house keys and I'll meet you at my place after shift," he answered and everyone in the room heard what he had just said into his cellphone  
  
"Are you sure." Angelique asked.  
  
"I'm sure," he responded.  
  
"Gil,"  
  
"Angelique,"  
  
"I love you," she stated sweetly.   
  
"I love you, too," he responded and shut off his phone.   
  
Sara couldn't stand what she just heard and ran from the room.   
  
Looking at the empty doorway inquisitively, he asked of no one in particular, "where is she going?"   
  
"Who knows," Nick answered. "Now we know why you're smiling. Care to share with the rest of us?"   
  
"'No," was all he responded to Nick's question. "Here are our assignments, just in case any of you care to actually work tonight," looking over the rim of his glasses. The room fell silent as he passed out the nights assignments. Yet, he couldn't seem to get the smile off his face.   
  
Thinking about Angelique, he went in search of Sara, as she was to work the dead body found in the penthouse suite at the Belliago He finally found her in the lab with Greg wrapped in his arms sobbing.  
  
"What's the matter," Grissom questioned concerned.   
  
"Like you don't know," Greg, suddenly feeling courageous, shot at him once the question was on the table.   
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, Greg. I would like to know why Sara is so upset," Grissom asked again still concerned, but, his annoyance was growing, and as usual he was clueless.  
  
"It's nothing, Grissom just my hormones acting up," Sara responded drying her eyes on Greg's lab coat. "What do you need?"   
  
"We have a dead body at the Belliago Whenever you're ready I'll be out by the Denali waiting," he informed her in his usual bosslike tone.   
  
He was standing next to the Denali wishing shift was already over. All he wanted was to be with his lady love. First time he could remember that he actually didn't want to be at work. It was a different feeling for him and he wasn't sure, but, he liked this new feeling. Grissom did know that he liked loving Angelique, it made him feel whole, like his world was finally right. She made him feel like a teenager and he liked that too. But, right now he had to find a way to get back his focus on work and pray this shift passed quickly.   
  
Sara came out of the building just as Angelique drove into the lot in her Camaro   
  
Grissom walked over to the drivers side of her car, stuck his head through the open drivers side window and kissed her as Sara tried not to watch.   
  
"I can't get you off my mind, darlin '," he imparted to her once he pulled away from her lips.   
  
"You're all I can manage to think about too," she responded. "You sure you want to give me your house keys?"   
  
"I not only want to have these," he started handing her the keys he just pulled out of his pocket. "I would love it if you would go and have your own set made." He reached back into his pocket to give her the money to do just that.   
  
"No, Gil, I can pay for my own set of keys," she informed him. Angelique pulled him back to her lips. "I better go," she said once they managed to come up for air. "You have work to do and I have my errands to run." She put the car in gear and drove away. He stood there and watched until she was out of sight. He finally walked back to his Denali to find Sara was already inside waiting on him.   
  
"Was that wise to give your keys to a complete stranger," Sara asked trying to sound indifferent instead of angry.   
  
"She's no stranger," he responded, "and, it's none of your business, Sara."   
  
Sara picked up the casefile and acted like she was busy reading it on their way to the crime scene.   
  
Except for the stereo, they drove to the scene in complete silence. He was grateful for the time to get focused on work.   
  
Work made the time go by quickly, making the time for him to be with Angelique get there so much sooner. They worked the scene collecting the evidence avoiding each other as much as possible.   
  
Just as they pulled into the lot back at the lab Sara turned to him, "I hope the two of you are very happy," Sara jumped out of the Denali gathered up her kit and disappeared into the building, needing to get as far away from Grissom as possible.   
  
Grissom dropped off the evidence at the proper places, cleaned and restocked his kit, and had gone over the autopsy with Doc Robbins. Once he made it back to his office he picked up his phone and called Angelique. He needed to hear her voice.   
  
Angelique answered her cellphone on the second ring. "Yeah," she said into the phone.   
  
"Hi sweety," he greeted, "I just wanted to hear your sweet voice."   
  
"Hey darlin. How's work going," she quizzed.   
  
"Almost over. I'm looking forward to seeing you," he explained picturing her in his minds eye. "So, what are you doing?"   
  
"I'm burning a CD for your ride into work tonight," Angelique responded.   
  
"How do you know what kind of music I like," he asked genuinely curious about what she could possibly be creating for him.   
  
"It's not the type of music, Gil," she answered, "it's the lyrics I want you to listen to."   
  
"I'm intrigued," he responded. "I'll see you soon, Honey." "Soon," Angelique stated seductively.   
  
Her voice set the flames of desire welling up inside him. Yet he had a pile of paperwork to get through, plus evidence results to gather before heading home to his beautiful lady. He sat back in his chair with the earpiece of his glasses dangling out of his mouth. In his mind he pictured her body, naked, laying next to him, on his bed. 


	2. Loves Fears

He was smiling when Greg walked into his office with results he knew his boss would want to see. "Hey, I have your results for you," he said.  
  
Grissom didn't eve notice Greg as he was lost in his sweet daydream.  
  
"Earth to Grissom," Greg said raising his volume trying to get his bosses attention.  
  
"What is it Greg," Grissom said snapping out of his daydream.  
  
"Oh, I have your results. Man what planet were you on," Greg asked in his usual quirky way.  
  
"I was thinking, Greg. Lot's of people do that, as you well know," he responded. "May I have the results you have for me?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, here," Greg handed him the papers he brought.  
  
"Thank you, Greg," Grissom said dismissively. As he looked over the results that Greg had handed him he thought, 'damn, I can't seem to concentrate,' as his mind wandered once again, to Angelique. 'Man I need this shift to be over."  
  
He went in search of Sara. He found her in the breakroom staring at her cup of coffee. "Sara," he said loud enough to get her attention. "There's only one hour left till end of shift and all our evidence is pointing to suicide. Can you finish up this case on your own?"  
  
"Sure Grissom," she started her response. "Are you alright."  
  
"Me, I'm not feeling well and I need to get home," he lied.  
  
"Oh Grissom. I'm sorry, go home. I'll take care of the case. I hope you feel better," she replied with obvious concern on her face and in her voice.  
  
Grissom headed to his Denali, happy to be headed home. He pulled out of the lot and called Angelique.  
  
"Darlin' you're not gonna get much work done if you keep callin', " she didn't even say hi as she answered her phone.  
  
"'I'm on my way home, just wanted to know if there is anything I could pick up on my way," he asked hoping she wouldn't ask him to stop anywhere.  
  
"The only thing I need is you," Angelique replied seductively.  
  
His smile widened , "I'm on my way."  
  
"Aren't you off work early," she asked noting what time it was.  
  
"I told Sara I wasn't feeling well and asked her to take care of the rest of the case," he replied.  
  
"Are you alright, should I be worried about you," she inquired with her voice suddenly filled with concern.  
  
"I'm fine. I needed to get to you. I couldn't concentrate on work any longer. All I can seem to think about is you," he told her. "Angelique, I want you. I can't get the picture of your amazing body laying next to mine out of my mind. It's driving me crazy."  
  
"Gil, thank you for putting that beautiful picture in my head," she purred into the phone. "Please drive carefully, I want you, but, I want you in one piece."  
  
"Be there soon, darlin'," he said and shut off his phone.

"Where's Grissom," Catherine asked Sara, fifteen minutes before they all were to go home. Work had wrapped up early, for a change, and they were all watching the clock waiting to leave.  
  
"He went home forty five minutes ago. He said he wasn't feeling well," Sara imparted to Catherine.  
  
"That's not like Grissom to leave early. He really must have been sick," Catherine said. She walked out into the hall and auto dialed Grissom's cell phone.  
  
"Grissom," he answered breathlessly.  
  
"Are you alright, Sara said you weren't feeling well," Catherine asked knowing she had interupted something.  
  
"I'm going to be just fine," he responded annoyed. "I'll see you at work."  
  
Catherine hung up, smiled smugly glad her friend finally found someone to spend time with.

In order to continue with this I have to find a place that will accept it as it is rather explicit. 


End file.
